The comforts of Home
by LusisZero
Summary: After the attack of the thundergiants, Bilbo is having second thoughts about this journey. He think's it'd be best to just go home, as per Thorin's suggestion. Bofur wishes him all the luck in the world... Just a little play on the scene from the film to make it a tad more romantic.


**The comforts of home**

The company are asleep; every last one of them... save for the little hobbit curled in the corner of the damp and dingy cave. He hates it out here, in the wilderness. The cave isn't awful, he supposes, but it's definitely not his nice, warm, safe little hole back in Bag End. Bilbo cowers under his thin blanket as another crack of thunder and lightning whip the rocky roof above them. It's in this moment that Bilbo thinks to himself 'Thorin was right. I'm not supposed to be here. I don't belong at all among all these dwarves ad it was stupid to come along!' The Took within him desperately tries to reason, but the young Baggins has made up his mind. Back to Rivendell he goes! Quiet as a mouse, Bilbo goes about packing his things and weaving amongst the snoring bodies littering the cave floor. He gives each member of the company one last glance before making for the door to the cave...

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" Bilbo froze where he stood, taking a moment to compose himself. Of course! How could he have forgotten that Bofur was on watch tonight? Well... This could turn out to be very awkward indeed!

"Back to Rivendell..." The hobbit replied sincerely; it was not in the blood of a Baggins to lie! "I'm sorry, but I just don't think-"

"You can't go back!" Bofur hurriedly interrupted. "You're one of us now, Bilbo! One o' the company!" After adjusting his hat and scuttling to his feet, the cheery dwarf took up a stance beside his small companion.

"But i'm not, am I." Bilbo replied bluntly. "I'm a hobbit from the Shire. A Baggins at that! I have a cosy little home in Bag End with my well-read books and a kettle that whistles when the water's boiled for tea. I have all the adventures I need in those books! Thorin was absolutely right when he said I shouldn't be here and I'd be a burden. I have a home waiting for me. I'm so very sorry you don't but that's just how it is."

The utter look of hurt on Bofur's face hit Bilbo hard. No sooner had he said those words, he regretted ever thinking them up. It was completely disrespectful of him to _brag _about his homely comforts while these men toiled and suffered to find the smallest of pleasures. "I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean it like...well... like _that_!"

A gentle smile found it's way on to the dwarf's face, despite the still smouldering realization that Bilbo was completely right. They _were _outcasts. They _didn't_ have stately homes and teapots and doilies to look forward to each night... But that's why they needed Bilbo here!

"It's quite alright, laddie... It's only the truth anyways..." A heavy arm settled around Bilbo's shoulders before he was pulled in to a tight embrace. "You... I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do..." Suddenly Bilbo wasn't so sure of himself; His heart wrenched and ached with guilt. Somehow those few simple words had brought on a flood of emotions that just shouldn't have been!

Bofur had no intentions to change Bilbo's mind; afterall, it wasn't the hobbit's fault that they had nothing. It was only fair that when he said 'enough is enough,' Bilbo was free to trail his way home.

With a final gentle squeeze and a tender kiss to the top of Bilbo's curly-haired head, Bofur let him go. "I'll explain everything to Thorin and the company tomorrow, lad. You just make it safe to Rivendell, you hear?"

With the next flash of lightning, Bilbo was gone from the door way. Bofur felt a tear creep from the corner of his eye. He'd miss their 'burglar', not for the gold he'd have helped them reclaim. No. Bofur would miss the way Bilbo settled the butterflies in his stomach and calmed his fears...

* * *

_A/N: Written as a little piece for a dear friend of mine 3 Hope you all enjoy this little piece about a sweet couple!_


End file.
